Redemption and Retribution
by Ascension of a serpent 909
Summary: Uchiha Naruto lived with his brother Shisui Uchiha living a normal life, until Shisui died and the whole clan was slaughtered by Itachi, a close friend. He is left with Sasuke Uchiha his childhood friend. Both seek to make Itachi pay for what he has done. Naruto x Fem Sasuke. Smart and witty Naruto, not douche like Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption and Retribution.**

 **New fic yall another Uchiha Naruto one as well, with a female Sasuke. It hit me suddenly while I was working with One of a kind which will eventually be updated. I hope you enjoy this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I shall do this once as I clearly don't own the Naruto series. I have no rights nor do I own or have shares to the Naruto series, I merely write fanfiction based off of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Day of blood.**

"Come on Sasuke, it's late now. You know how your father gets when you get home after sunset." Her blond friend spoke jumping off his seat on a nearby tree branch.

"Awww, already? But I almost got it down." The daughter of the Uchiha clan leader whined as she looked up to her blond peer who grinned at her.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get it down tomorrow. Right now we better scram, I need some sleep." He said with a yawn rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke looked at her friend in concern, he had bags under his eyes showing he hasn't had some decent sleep in a while. He's been like this since he lost his older brother Shisui, who was believed to have committed suicide by drowning himself in the Naka river. Everyone was concerned about the normally cheerful blond, even her own stone hearted father showed concern. Everybody loved Naruto, he was like Itachi.

"Are you okay?" she asked her friend who smiled and flicked her forehead.

"Yep, just need some ramen and some good ol' sleep and I'll be feeling grand." He said with a smile as she nursed the aching spot on her forehead.

"Ouch! Stop doing that, are you trying to be Itachi?" She asked only to notice that he has began to walk away.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you!" she called out running after him as his laughter echoed throught the forest

The Uchiha's walked towards the compound when both felt unnerved at the eerie silence of the ward. Sasuke who had hitched a ride on Naruto's back, peeked her head over the older blond's shoulder.

"Why is it so quiet?" She asked in no more than a whisper.

"I don't know…maybe they're throwing a surprise party." Naruto suggested scratching his head, Sasuke laughed at the thought of their clan throwing a surprise party.

"You baka, a surprise party? Everyone seems to be asleep. There are no lights on." She said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe your father was like "Hey everybody, let's throw a surprise party for Sasuke and Naruto, switch off your lights and wait for my signal" and they'll jump out and give us infinite bowls of ramen." Sasuke could hear the crickets chirp at Naruto's statement.

"…I didn't accidentally hit your head with a kunai did I?" She asked in concern and he stared at her shaking his head.

"You've gone…never mind, let's just get in." She said and he nodded, as he continued walking.

The two passed through the compound entrance and looked around looking for anything suspicious. Naruto stopped walking as he took a sniff of the air.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"…Do you smell that…it smells like blood, lots of it too." He stated hesitantly, Sasuke raised a brow as she jumped off Naruto's back and ran forward.

"Oi! Get back here!" Naruto yelled after her as he followed the girl.

He lost sight of her until he turned a corner and found her frozen on the spot. He slowly walked up to her and felt every fiber in his body stop as he saw what Sasuke was staring at.

Laying ahead of them were fresh corpses of Uchiha members of all gender and age groups. The path had puddles of blood blocking their path, with corpses forming a barricade.

"…W-What?" those are the only words that managed to escape his lips, before Sasuke took off running yet again.

"TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN, NI-SAN!" she cried out repeatedly as she ran towards her family home. Naruto followed after her, albeit slowly as he looked for the one responsible for this.

Sasuke stared in shock at her elder brother's confession. He stood behind their parent's corpses, his blade dripping of fresh blood that belonged to their mother and father.

"T-To test your strength?" Sasuke repeated as held her shoulder from the cut she received earlier from Itachi's shuriken.

"Yes, I needed some way to see where I stand in terms of skill and ability. This was the only way that would push me to my limit…and I have to say, I am quite pleased." Itachi said with an eerily calm face.

"…are you going to kill me now?" She asked in fear and Itachi smirked before shaking his head.

"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." Itachi appeared to have become a madman as his Sharingan flared to life.

Sasuke could feel every muscle in her body turning forcing her to run out of the house and as far away from Itachi. She ran and she ran, as fast as her little legs could carry her. She tripped over a cobble stone and skidded on his knees scrapping the skin off. She could feel his presence as she tried to crawl away.

"Weak." She heard Itachi say from behind her.

She spun around and stared into his crimson eyes as they began to morph into something different. They took the form of three spiraling curves around the pupil.

" **Tsukuyomi…** " it came out as a whisper, she felt herself get dizzy and lightheaded and felt as if she was about to collapse, however a yellow blur appeared in front of her. Unknown to her this would save her from mental trauma.

 **Tsukuyomi Genjutsu.**

Naruto grunted as he regained his vision. He found himself at the Naka rive, his brother Shisui was there as well as Itachi. They were saying something but he couldn't quite make it out, that is before Itachi lunged forward and was able to catch Shisui off guard stabbing his sword through his brother's heart. Naruto cried out as he tried to warn his brother, but no sound left his mouth. He watched as Shisui stumbled off the cliff and fell into the river. This image played in a loop for what felt like hours, every single time he was powerless to do anything.

"Stop!" He finally cried out his voice piercing through the veil of silence.

Itachi shimmered appearing in front of him with a stoic expression. Naruto glared at the brunette snarling, even though his vision was blurry from the tears.

"You BASTARD!" Naruto cried out as he leaped at Itachi only to get restrained by a cross made of earth. Naruto struggled against his bindings as he tried as hard as possible to kill the man he had viewed as a second brother.

"You know it was I that killed your weak and pathetic brother." He said calmly.

"WHY!? Shisui-ni saw you as family, and you killed him, you took him away from me!" Naruto's tears revealed his pain and sorrow as he tried hard to glare at Itachi.

"He was a mere pawn to my goals, I needed him to get these eyes." He stated signaling to his morphed Sharingan.

"The Mangekyo sharingan!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock causing Itachi to a raise a brow at his knowledge.

"Oh, Shisui must have shown you his own pair. No need explaining what they are to you. You will come after me once, you have obtained similar eyes." Itachi said as dozens upon dozens of copies of himself appeared all ready to skewer him with their swords.

"There is still 71 hours, 32 minutes and 22 seconds to go." The clones spoke before they began stabbing him. Naruto unleashed a cry of pain.

His eyes were shut before he felt an irritating feeling under his eye lids before he reopened them revealing the Sharinan with three tomeo in each eye, they slowly began to morph taking the form of a four pronged curving black swirl with a red background (resembles a whirlpool.). The Itachi's raised a brow of surprise before everything began to warp away.

 **Outside of Tsukuyomi.**

It all happened within a second, Itachi dropped to one knee with a grunt a he held his left eye in pain. He glared at Naruto with his one good eye as the blond had also dropped to one knee panting. He indeed had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, something that Itachi hadn't expected.

"Quick to achieve…just like your brother." Itachi commented as he stood up removing his hand from his eye.

Naruto weekly looked up at Itachi, and he already had a particular forbidden technique going through his mind. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke staring back at him in both confusion and fear, he sent her a weak smile before turning back to Itachi.

"…Sadly…you must die now." Itachi said as his right eye began to bleed.

" **Amaterasu!** " he exclaimed as black flames appeared out of nowhere and began to head towards Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration.

' **Izanagi**.' Naruto thought just as the flames were about to engulf them. Itachi watched as the flames swallowed up the blond and his little sister.

He scowled in confusion as he watched the flames warp and rise to the sky looming high into the night sky. The flames came crushing down upon Itachi, who was fast enough to evade the tsunami of black flames. He glared at the spot where Naruto and Sasuke once stood and saw nothing.

'Izinagi, such skill.' Itachi thought before he felt the chakra signatures of the village Anbu and even the Hokage himself.

'Until next time.' He thought before dispersing a murder of crows.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke.**

After performing Izinagi, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke and made a dash towards the exit. However it was hard to see with his left eye permanently sealed from the use of the forbidden technique. Even thought it was 'dead' there was unbearable pain left behind from the strain of the jutsu. He dropped to the ground with Sasuke rolling to a stop, Naruto was on his knees growling in pain as he clawed at his eye, his nails digging into the skin and flesh surrounding the optical organ, leaving behind long gashes around it.

"N-Naruto, please stop, y-you-re hurting yourself." Sasuke begged as she grabbed his hands trying to stop him from gouging out his own eye.

"T-The pain." He muttered before he stopped moving and impacted against the ground unconscious.

Sasuke shook her friend's body, she felt tears streak her cheeks. So much has happened in the span of 30 minutes. Sasuke jumped in fright as someone landed behind them.

"Sasuke-chan, it's me." A calm and gentle voice spoke, Sasuke recognized the voice of that of the Sandaime Hokage. She spun around and ran to the elderly man tugging on his robes.

"Please help him!?" she begged and Hiruzen nodded as two Anbu appeared. One picked up the unconscious form of Naruto, while the other attended to any injuries she had sustained.

"I-is he going to be okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, he is just tired. Naruto-boy hasn't had much rest…and the events of tonight, no doubt drained him." He explained to the little girl.

Sasuke nodded before she too lost consciousness.

"You two have survived more than most veterinary shinobi." He said with a sorrow filled tone.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **There you go for chapter one. Itachi doesn't just have one person who wants to see him die, but two. How will he fair out once they meet. One of a Kind will be updated next month, I kinda hit writer's block on that fic and need some more time to finish the rest of the chapters please forgive me. Please leave some reviews.**

 **R &R.**

 **P.S: I was really tired when editing this.**

 **The serpent is out...Hail APEX!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption and Retribution.**

 **Next chapter of R and R, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: So long it has been**.

It's been 5 years since the night of the Uchiha clans demise to their own kith and kin. The two surviving members of the lost clan, Naruto and Sasuke, have continued their lives training to become ninja of their village. Their main goal however was to eliminate the one responsible for their clan's demise, Itachi Uchiha. Today however, they will be one step closer to their goal as they graduate from the academy and onto a team of their own.

"It's been three hours and he still late." A 12 year old Sasuke said in annoyance as she glanced up at the clock hanging above the black board.

"Patience is a virtue." A 14 year old Naruto said as he sunk into his seat clasping his hands together behind his head.

"You're one to speak." She said glaring at him only to get flicked on the forehead causing Sasuke to growl and attempt to claw at his already scarred face.

'Do they even know that I am here.' Sakura thought as she watched the bantering between the two.

' **CHA! Of course they do, they're just pretending.'** Here inner self said and she nodded to herself.

'Yeah, you're right.' She said to her inner self.

' **Of course I am, I'm you.'**

The door to the class opened, and a white haired man peeked inside. He had an uninterested expression on his face as he gazed at the three Genin.

"First impression…I don't think I like you." He stated before leaving the room.

"What an entrance." Naruto commented as he stood from his seat stretching his back.

"He's such a prick." Sasuke said as she followed her friend out of the class forgetting all about Sakura.

Sakura ran after the two Uchiha as they went to meet their sensei. She finally caught up to them as they went up the short flight of stairs. They did not even spare her a glance as they took a seat next to each other. She sighed but regained her confidence as she sat on Naruto's right side.

"Right lets begin this little session." The white haired man said as he clamped his hands together.

"Let's get to know each other, tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." The Jonin said with an eye smile.

"You go first, you know just so we know you're not a pedo and all." Naruto spoke up peeking underneath from his hat.

"How…colorful." Kakashi replied before clearing his throat. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

"That's it I'm calling it…you're a pedophile." Naruto said as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi who sweat dropped at the accusation.

"Alright then, moving on…you with the duck shaped hair." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke who resisted the urge to maul the man.

Kakashi though couldn't be blamed for his description. She has shoulder-length midnight blue hair with two chin-length parted bangs framing her face, the back of her hair was random spiked strands giving the appearance of tail feathers. She has porcelain white skin with dark cold eyes. She wore a dark blue high-collard sleeve-less tunic reaching her knees with the Uchiha fan on her back. Underneath the tunic she wore a black sleeve-less shirt and a long-sleeved thick mesh armor. She wore knee-length white shorts, and wore wrappings around her shins and had on dark blue sandals. Around her forehead on a dark blue cloth was her hitai-ate. She stood at the height of 150 cm.

"Hn, My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

The mood was dramatic and somber…that is until Naruto flicked Sasuke's forehead causing the girl to grunt in pain.

"What was that for?" she asked grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know felt like it." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

She growled before releasing him and he chuckled as he fixed shirt.

"Anyways, next pinkie." He said pointing at the pink haired member of the team.

"Hmph, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like….ummm(Eyes divert to Naruto). My hobbies are…(Eyes divert to Naruto). And my dream for the future…(awkwardly stares at Naruto)." Naruto shivered at the end of her introduction.

"And dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"INO-PIG!" she exclaimed shaking her fist scaring away any nearby birds.

"Wow, that was loud." Naruto said as he nursed his ringing ears.

'Argh! Did she really have to be on our team.' Sasuke thought with a low growl.

"Right, now last but not least…the pirate." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto who looked amused.

"You're a hypocrite you know that." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto although an Uchiha, did not appear to be one due to his palette. He has short bright blond unruly hair with some hair covering his left eye. He has light tanned skin with three thin lines on each cheek resembling whisker marks, the area surrounding his left eye had scratch like scarring. His eyes were a vivid blue with a dark ring around the pupil. He wore a dark blue surfer beannie with a dark orange fold. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with neck hugging collar with a zip running down the middle with orange straps going over the zip line. He wore white pants tucked into a pair of shin-length sandals. He had on black kunai and shuriken pouches on both legs. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. Attached to the front of his beanie is his Konoha hitai-ate plate. He stood at the height of 166 cm.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha. I like ramen, walks along the river and Sasuke-chan over here (pinches Sasuke's cheek only to receive a quick punch to the jaw). I dislike senseless fighting, genocide and fresh vegetables. My hobbies include gardening, training and reading. My dreams for the future, are to make the village a better place." He said.

"Well you're no fun." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Bite me cyclops…better yet don't, or I'll report you for molestation." The blond said with a grin.

"Right…now that we know each other I can begin. Congratulations on passing your Academy exam, we will be meeting tomorrow for your Genin exam."

"What!? We just had a Genin exam." Sakura cried out in shock.

"Yes, that was just to see those who qualify to take the actual Genin exam which is give to you by your sensei, which is me. Now this test is more difficult than the last one, it has a 66% fail rate." Kakashi said shocking his students.

"The test will take place tomorrow at training ground 7, make sure to arrive there at 08H00, and I would suggest you don't eat…unless you enjoy puking. Now enjoy the rest of your day and prepare for tomorrow, you might want to bring a lot of equipment, bye." Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"You heard him Sasuke, we need to prepare." Naruto said as he stood up helping Sasuke to her feet.

"Yeah, Sakura." Sasuke spoke up facing the pink haired girl who perked up at the mention of her name.

"Yes?" she asked looking to the Uchiha.

"We need you to be on top of your game tomorrow. You aren't physically strong, but you have an advance mind, use it. Gather any information you can on Kakashi, the more we know the better." The female Uchiha said and Sakura smile with a nod.

"Hai." She replied.

The two Uchiha turned and left heading towards their apartment, Naruto raised his arm up and gave her a thumbs up before they both left her field of vision.

'I'm not going to disappoint you. You both can count on me.' She thought in confidence before heading towards the library.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the living room of their apartment. Books and scrolls were sprawled all over the table and floor as they went through tactics and strategies.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked with a yawn before throwing a scroll to the side.

"Kakashi is obviously a skilled Jonin, he may appear to be a slacker but he's got some power radiating off of him…and he has the Sharingan." He stated shocking his female companion.

"Sharingan? How?" she asked. She had faith in Naruto's sensor skills, he had an ability unlike any other when it came to sensing. He did not need to mold his chakra to sense those around him, his ability is always active and does need any effort for him to use it.

"An implanted one probably." He replied before shutting the book he was reading.

"So, any plans so far?" she asked an he smirked.

"He's got experience and would probably expect us to use simple techniques we were taught in the academy. But we don't have to use those techniques…we catch him off guard, whenever he thinks he's figured us out, we surprise him even more. And if the test is what I think it is, Sakura will stand back occasionally attacking with projectiles and setting off traps, she'll also grab the bells."

"Bells?"

"The bell test has been a Konoha tradition when it comes to training it's Genin. The objective of the test is to acquire a set of bells tied to the Jonin in the given the time, the test is to see whether the team has an understanding of deception and teamwork as that is what Konoha values the most." Naruto explained.

"How do you know all these things?" She asked her blond childhood friend who chuckled.

"It's elementary my dear Sasuke, reading is how I get my info…and my crows as well." He replied.

"So, we just keep him on his toes then. That sounds easy enough, we're just going to need a lot of rest." She said and he nodded closing another book.

"Yeah, we probably should go to sleep now, it's past midnight." He said rubbing his eye with a yawn.

"Alright then, see you in the morning." Sasuke said as she left for her room with Naruto doing the same heading towards his own room.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **Done, yes Naruto does have the Minds eye of Kaguya, how does he have it, I dunno, it's not like i'll tell until the time comes. Also Sakura won't be as weak as her cannon self, I mean sure she won't be fighting but will be using her smarts like she was supposed to do. Next chapter will be the test and will see some Uchiha team work. leave some reviews and questions and I'll do my best to respond to them.**

 **R & R for R & R**

 **The Serpent is still tired and shall go to hibernation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption and Retribution.**

 **Here comes chapter 3, sorry if I made Kakashi seem a little weak in this chapter, but he wasn't going all out of course.**

 **Chapter 3: Ballet.**

* * *

Team 7 minus Kakashi had assembled at training ground 7. Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the railing of the small bridge as they watched Sakura approach them.

"Morning." She greeted with a yawn, she appeared to have not had much sleep.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted with a small wave while Naruto grinned at her.

"Yo." He greeted before scrunching up his face. "You look tired, take this." He said shuffling through one of his pouches and pulling out a tag.

"This is a replenishing tag. It's basically a soldier pill without any negative effects, it's still a prototype though." He said giving her the tag.

Sakura blushed at the sign of concern as she applied the seal around her arm. At first she felt nothing but after a second or two, she could feel rushing energy enter her system and she felt as if she's slept for a full day.

"Wow, that feels good." Sakura said as she peeled off the seal and placing it in her pouch.

"Now, let's prepare before Kakashi shows up." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and unraveled it on the ground. He placed his palm at the center of it before his hand glowed blue and thick puff of smoke burst to life. When the smoke dispersed there were rows upon rows of kunai and shuriken, as well as Ninja wire and all sorts of tags.

"Whoa, that is a lot of stuff." Sasuke said with a raised brow as she examined the weapons.

"Always gotta be prepared, I've evenly divided them each, so there is enough for all of us." Naruto said before turning to Sakura.

"What could you find on Kakashi?" he asked and she smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei graduated from the academy at the age of 5 and became a Chunin at the age of 6. He later became Jonin during the time of the third shinobi war. He was trained by The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He is considered to be one of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha and the nations. I'm sorry that's all I could get." She said and they nodded.

"Don't worry 'bout it, he is a ninja after all his information will be well kept. Good job though." Naruto said before he grinned.

"listen up, yeah, the plan is…"

Kakashi appeared on a branch of a near by tree, he had expected his team to react in anger at his bad punctuality. However they just stood in a huddled formation before turning to him.

"Oh, it's you." Naruto said as if he was disappointed at his appearance.

"I get this feeling that you don't like me." Kakashi said in mock hurt.

"You don't say, what ever gave you such an impression?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Any who, I see you're all excited about today's activity." Kakashi said with an eye smiled receiving groans from the teens.

"Don't look so glum, I promise it will be fun." Kakashi said.

"I do not like your perception of fun." Sasuke said with a glare.

"The more we talk, the longer we stay." Kakashi said as he pulled out three bento boxes and a timer. He continued to shuffle through his pouches before pulling out two small silver bells.

"Your objective is easy. You each have to get a bell before the timer runs out." He said but was stopped by Sakura.

"But there are two bells sensei." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, the one who doesn't receive a bell will return to the academy for another year."

The team expressed shock, while in the inside they were smirking.

"Also the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post and watch us eat these bento." He said.

"Are you into BDSM?" Naruto asked Kakashi receiving an annoyed glance from the silver haired man.

"You know an awful lot about grown up things." Kakashi shot back and Naruto chuckle.

"I stole your book yesterday…don't know how you didn't notice." Naruto said as he pulled out the familiar orange book from his back pouch.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he pulled out an exact book from his own pouch, he read through it only to find out it had been replaced by a children's fairytale.

"B-But how?" he asked as Naruto threw the book at him.

"Who knows." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Well, okay…let's start the test then." Kakashi said as he set the timer.

"Oh and do come with the intent to kill, you'll need it." Kakashi said as the test began all three disappeared from the spot.

"It's been two hours since the test began, and I haven't seen any of them." Kakashi muttered as looked around while walking through the small forest.

"Sneak attack!" Kakashi quirked a brow at the dead give away as he crouched evading a kick as Naruto sailed by him.

"Technically it isn't a sneak attack when you announce it." Kakashi said with an amused tone.

"Really? I didn't know that." Naruto said as scratched the side of his head.

Kakashi however did not expect another kick to hit his back forcing him forward. The man stumbled into trap as he snapped the barely visible ninja wire, the sound of fast winds was audible and Kakashi had to quickly roll out of the way as a large log crashed on his previous spot.

He turned on his heels while crouching and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing next to each other. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and launched it at Kakashi while Naruto focused on the sailing Kunai.

" **Ninpo: Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu!** " Naruto announced as the single kunai soon multiplied into two dozen kunai all heading towards Kakashi.

The jonin pulled out his own kunai and began to deflect the incoming projectile weapons. Steel repeatedly met steel creating sparks lighting up the dim forest.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**." Kakashi's eye widened as he spotted the approaching ball of inferno, he acted quickly as he substituted himself with a nearby log and burrowed underground.

"Careful his underground." Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded as they both jumped to higher ground and Naruto went through his own set of seals.

" **Futon: Daitoppa**." Naruto blew out a powerful gust of wind that crashed into the ground tearing it apart sending debris all over the place. Kakashi was forced to leave his tunnel and jump onto a tree.

'Wind style, an odd affinity for an Uchiha.' Kakashi thought as he hid himself from their field of vision.

His ears perked at the sound of something hitting against the tree he was on, it was followed by the sound of burning paper and he cursed under his breath as he leaped out of the tree followed by an explosion that shattered the tree into splinters.

'That was Sakura, have they already figured out the meaning of the test?' Kakashi though before smirking under his mask.

'I'll have to bring their spirit down a bit.' He thought jumping off the tree and creating a clone to separate the two Uchiha's as they already have good teamwork.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke.**

The two shielded their faces from any splinters that flew off from the destroyed tree from the tag that Sakura had thrown.

"Nah, he's still alive." Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke.

But before Sasuke could even response, Naruto was kicked off the tree by Kakashi sending him deep into the forest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, but she could not focus on her blond friend because she had to block a powerful fist from another Kakashi?

"Kage bunshin." She muttered as she tried to kick the man, who jumped over her leg and kneed her on the solar plexus. She grunted as she was pushed off the tree.

She landed roughly on her back groaning at the pain, her eyes widened as she saw Kakashi leap at her ready to deliver a heel kick, she rolled out of the way and put up her arms blocking another kick.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto grunted as he crashed into a tree, he dropped to the ground on one knee. He stood up after catching his breath.

"Lesson two: Genjutsu." He heard the faint voice of Kakashi say.

Naruto watched as Kakashi appeared a few feet away from him with his hands placed in the serpent seal, Naruto raised a brow as a flurry of leaves swirled around him trapping him in a storm of leaves before they simply vanished.

He was met with the sight of Sasuke pinned to a tree by a barrage of kunai. Sakura was a few feet from Sasuke and she too was littered with kunai and had blood pooling around her.

'D-rank, really.' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes , he released a quick burst of chakra dispelling the genjutsu.

'Well that was rather fast…but what did I expect he is an Uchiha after all.' Kakashi thought as he dodged an incoming fist from Naruto, with his fist outstretched Naruto opened his hand a grasped Kakashi's shoulder using it to flip over said man and land behind him before drop kicking him on the center of his back. Kakashi flew forward into a tree before bursting into smoke.

'Kage bunshin eh? Two can play that game.' Naruto thought with a grin as he create two shadow clones.

"You head to Sakura, help her anyway she needs, you and me will help Sasuke out." He said appointing orders to his clones who nodded.

The one clone went towards Sakura's location while he and the other clone made their way towards Kakashi and Sasuke.

 **With Sasuke.**

Sasuke smirked as she was able to land a solid kick to Kakashi's jaw which she followed up with an forearm to his midsection and a palm to his chest.

"Good Sasuke, but you should really work on strengthening your blows." Kakashi said while she growled.

"That's Naruto's department." She said and he raised a brow.

"You two heavily depend on each other don't you, that's good but it's a flaw. You need to build up your solitary skills." Kakashi said.

"You have no idea." She replied with a smirk, as she ran towards Kakashi throwing a kick at his chest. Kakashi caught her foot and slowly twisted in flipping her over onto the ground. She grunted before a smirk formed on her face.

"Gotcha." She muttered.

" **Lion combo: Pouncing pride**." Kakashi was caught off guard by the war cry. He did not notice Sasuke pull her leg back before rolling forward and kicking Kakashi on his chin.

The silver haired man stumbled back as Sasuke freed herself from his grip, Naruto and his clone quickly appeared not giving Kakashi the chance to recover. The clone delivered a flip kick to Kakashi's chin, and the original Naruto jumped over him delivered a mule kick to the back of her head. The clone proceeded to execute a rising upper-cut forcing Kakashi back, sending him back to the original who delivered a powerful round house kick to the side of the neck.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said as she was helped to her feet by Naruto.

"A black cat crossed my path." Naruto joked.

"It's Sakura's turn." Sasuke muttered as they turned to face the direction Kakashi was sent.

 **With Sakura.**

Sakura had just finished setting up the mine field and had dug a hole at the center of the field and covered it with a tarp of leaves and twig as well as a net.

'I hope Naruto will notice my work.' Sakura thought with a blush as she thought about the blond Uchiha.

' **Cha! Of course he'll notice you!** ' her inner self exclaimed.

Kakashi appeared on the field missing a seal by mere inches, he stood on one spot, he had just realized he has been trapped.

'I hope they were right about this.' Sakura thought as she picked up a pebble and aimed it at the seal near Kakashi. She took a deep breath before chucking it at the mine, it landed with perfect accuracy.

There was silence before Kakashi's eye widened as a chain of explosions took place, blanketing the entire area in destruction.

Sakura covered her ears from the incredibly loud blasts. After what felt like hours she decided to take a peek at the after math. She gasped at the sight of the destroyed field, it was littered with craters and gouges.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared next to her, examining the area. Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the pit at the center of the war torn field.

"Yeah we got him." Naruto said as the other two noticed that the twigs and leaves had been removed and that the net had captured someone.

They ran to the pit and saw Kakashi tangled in the net struggling to cut himself free, he looked up and sheepishly chuckled.

"I seem to have gotten myself in quite the tight pickle." He said with an eye smile.

"Yes, yes you have." Naruto said as he stuck his hand through the mesh net and pulled out the two bells tossing them at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well…I guess you pass, I had this whole thing planned out, but it seems you were able to figure out this test faster than I had imagined…now can someone please get me out of this damn thing?" he asked as he moved around.

Naruto rolled his eyes before grabbing the ends of the net and pulled him out of the pit and cut the trap open freeing Kakashi.

"Now, follow me." He said leading them a bit off from the training ground to a large kunai shaped rock.

"On this rock are the countless names of many of Konoha's heroes…does anyone know why they are here?" Kakashi asked.

"Because they lost their loves for the village's sake." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded, as he saw the blond glancing at his brother's name.

"That is correct Naruto, these are the names of Konoha's heroes that lost their lives serving the village. They knew what it meant to be ninja, they understood that they had to put their lives on the line for the betterment of the village. Even the Yondaime Hokage's name is here, as well as those who had battled in the past Shinobi world wars. If there is one thing that all these people knew…it was team work. They believed and worked alongside with their fellow shinobi together." Kakashi turned to his students.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." He smiled at them before continuing. "You three have good team work so far, but as time continues you'll the best of comrades, always watch each others backs because all three of you are Shinobi of Konoha, we are family in all but blood."

"You have the whole week off, we'll be meeting for our first mission on the following Monday, I need to go report to the Hokage." He said before waving at them and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was quite fun, Now I am really hungry, and he did leave behind free lunch." Naruto said returning to the posts were Kakashi had left the bento boxes.

His teammates followed him and they were soon resting on their backs watching the setting sun after finishing their meals. Naruto whistled a merry tune.

"Well my friends this is the start of a long and beautiful relationship." He said with a smile and they both grinned at him.

"All for one and one for all!" he cheered pumping his fist out, the girls did the same their fists pumping.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3.**

 **There we go, chapter 3. Oh and last chapter I made a mistake I said 'Mind eye of Kaguya instead of Kagura. I enjoyed writing this chapter, It was a whole lot of fun. Next will be the mission to wave, and you know what that means, we're going to see some Naruto vs Zabuza, okay maybe not immediately. And thanks for the reviews keep them coming, they help motivate me to continue writing.**

 **R & R for R & R.**

 **In the wise words of the McTavulous serpent "He who is of pride, is of joy…Hail APEX!"**

 **I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Redemption and Retribution.**

 **Here is chapter 4 for ya.**

 **Chapter 4: Veil.**

* * *

"I still can't believe you broke the villages record of being the fastest team to capture Tora." Kakashi said as he walked along his team.

"It was simple, put it into a Genjutsu." Naruto said as he looked at the cat in Sasuke's arms.

"You didn't traumatize it, did you?" Sasuke asked her friend who shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, I don't really know how the mind of a cat works." He replied without a care in the world. "Maybe if it's brain dead it won't run anymore." He said.

"Aren't you mister glass half full." Kakashi joked. He would have to say that his relationship with Naruto was an odd one, Naruto didn't disrespect him, he just liked throwing jabs at him from time to time, it was their way of being student and teacher.

"I prefer half empty." Naruto replied.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he watched the Damiyo's wife retrieve her cat from team 7 and walk out. They had broken the record set by Minato and his team. He shuffled through the available missions, he wanted to give them a C-rank but wanted to see how they would react to more D-ranks.

"Well done Team Kakashi, here I have more missions. Yuri wants someone who can paint her fence, Ms. Naka wants the weeds in her garden pulled, and the Inuzuka clan ninken need walks."

"Whoa, Jiji-san. More D-ranks, we have performed and completed more than enough to D-ranks to qualify for a C-rank misson. It is the Nindaime Hokage who had stated that a team needs to complete 32 D-rank missions to receive a C-rank, we have completed 56 D-rank missions." Naruto said and his teammates nodded.

"I am glad to see that you do your research Naruto-kun. I just wanted to see your reactions, an old man such as myself does get bored from time to time." He said with a chuckle causing Naruto to grin.

"We should play a game of shogi some day." He suggested and Hiruzen nodded.

"Of course my boy, now I do have a C-rank mission for you. Bring in ." the door opened and in walked an old man with grey hair and beard, brown shirt and tan pants. He held a jug of sake.

"What? these brats are supposed to protect me? What a joke." He said as he took a swig of sake.

Naruto held back Sasuke as she tried to lung at the man and hopefully maul him to death.

"Down, Sasuke, down." He said doing his best to restrain him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my students, Tazuna-san." Kakashi said with a stern voice.

"Hmph, whatever." He said before turning away.

"Alright team, we'll meet at the village gates in an hour. Pack everything you'll need for a month." Kakashi said and his team nodded.

Team 7 met up at the gate an hour later with all their needed equipment. They were now just waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna to show up.

"So we get to leave the village." Naruto said although he wouldn't admit it, he was feeling anxious. Never had they ever left the confines of Konoha before, this would be a new experience for them.

"Isn't it great?" Sakura asked excitedly beaming at the two Uchiha's.

"You are rather excited, mind enlightening us?" Naruto asked the pinkette who blushed.

"I-It's just that I promised my mother that I would bring her some stuff from the mission." She quickly lied, well it wasn't a lie. She did promise to bring her mother some souvenirs, but this mission also allowed her to get closer to Naruto and maybe allow her to make her move on him.

"I guess that is a reason to be excited." Sasuke said before turning to the approaching Kakashi and Tazuna.

"For the first time in the few months we've known you, you're quite early." Naruto teased and Kakashi chuckled.

"I wouldn't want you guys to be late on your first mission outside the village gates." Kakashi said as he stared at his students.

"Now, team lets move get into diamond formation." The Jonin said and the teens nodded before taking their positions.

Naruto covered the rear flank, Sasuke took the right flank, Sakura took the left and Kakashi took the front with Tazuna in the middle.

They have been moving for around three hours now, and so far nothing exciting has taken place. Naruto could feel two Chunin based chakra levels up ahead, they were doing a poor job at hiding but enough to fool fresh out of the academy Genin.

Naruto sent a signal to the team alerting them of the two signatures. It was quite easy to spot them as they used a puddle to hide in the middle of the road. This would haven't been enough to raise any suspicions, but it hadn't rained it weeks.

They would give the two their satisfaction until they acted. As soon as they passed the puddle two men leaped out of it wrapping their chain around Kakashi and cleaving him in half.

"One down and four more to go." One of the men said as they made their way towards the teens.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out and his female companion nodded as she pulled out a kunai.

"Right." She replied with a nod as she took off to meet up with the assassins.

"Sakura watch over Tazuna." Naruto ordered and the pink haired girl nodded as she pulled out her own pair of kunai standing in front of Tazuna.

Sasuke launched her kunai skillfully allowing it to sail in between the two and pin their chain to a tree trapping them.

They growled before detaching the chain and heading towards their own targets.

Naruto clashed with the assassin with a two horned hitai-ate. The man sneered at Naruto who smirked back at him as he created a seal less clone that was able to distract the man long enough for the original Naruto to connect with a round house kick to the side of his head.

The man stumbled before he received another round house kick this time to the chest. He grunted in pain as he backed up into a tree that had their chain. He looked around for the teen that had beaten him, the blond appeared in a blur running around the tree with the chain wrapping it around the assassin.

"Seat tight." Naruto joked as he turned to watch Sasuke's fight as she landed a kick to her opponents chin.

She flashed through a set of seals before taking a deep breath and placing her hand in front of her lips.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!** " her opponents eyes widened as the flaming ball came his way. He leaped to the side avoiding a fiery death, but he had not anticipated a punch to the side of his head knocking him out.

Slumped to the floor, Sasuke pulled out a bundle of ninja wire and wrapped it around the unconscious man.

"Great job team." Came the voice of Kakashi as he walked out from a bush near the log he had used to substitute himself with.

"You left a bunch of kids to protect me from an unknown threat!?" Tazuna shouted in rage only to be met up with glares from the teens.

"First of all Tazuna-san, my team just saved your life and they executed their formation perfectly. Second of all, I did it to see who was their target, since it wasn't me or any of my Genin…it is you." Kakashi spoke. Tazuna was now sweating bullets, he was found out.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto who stood in front of his prisoner who wouldn't talk.

"He won't budge?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned as his eye turned crimson with three tomeo surrounding the pupil.

"Not for long." Naruto stated as he stared at into the man's eyes, and he sang like a birdy giving out all the information that they needed.

"Kakashi-sensei, we might have more trouble, some guy named Zabuza is coming after us hired by a man who goes by the name of Gato." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"And you decided not to mention this why?" Kakashi asked the frightened man.

"Please, my country couldn't afford to pay for a mission higher than C-rank, the man Gato is a tyrant. He came a year ago and enslaved the entire land driving us to poverty and misery. I came to Konoha in search of ninja that can protect me while I finish my bridge which would save my country…please I'm begging you?"

"Well(sigh), team what do you think?" Kakashi asked turning to his pupils.

"Honestly leaving a country in such a poor state just because of a low pay wouldn't be good on Konoha's part. I say we continue on with the mission and see Gato swimming with the fishes, and besides it is our first mission outside of the village." Naruto said with a sly smirk.

"You do have quite the point Naruto…keep this up and you'll be Anbu in no time." Kakashi said praising his student.

"I agree with the dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk at her jibe to the blond.

"Charming." Naruto replied with a deadpan expression.

"I agree as well sensei." Sakura said and Kakashi smile.

"Well you're in luck Tazuna-san, my team favors your cause…you better be grateful." Kakashi said and Tazuna nodded profusely.

"Thank you kids, I am forever in your debt." He said bowing at the kids.

"No need to thank us yet, we've still got a mission to do." Naruto said.

"He's right, I'll send a message to Konoha for cleanup." Kakashi said as he walked off to the side.

An hour later and the team had crossed the vast body of water by boat and were now walking down a foggy path. The forest had an eerie silence that meant their hunter was near.

"He's here alright." Naruto whispered and Kakashi nodded.

"Alright team, be prepared he may attack at any moment, now- DUCK!" with that said they all dropped to the floor just in time to evade a large butcher like sword that lodged itself into a nearby tree.

A moment later a well built shirt-less man stood on the massive blade watching the team.

"Zabuza Momochi aka Demon of the mist." Kakashi said as he stood up glaring at the man.

"Kakashi Hatake aka Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said with a grin under his bandages.

'Sharingan?' Sakura thought turning to her sensei who pulled up his hitai-ate revealing his matured implanted Sharingan to the world.

"I already get the honor to see the famed Sharingan, I'm so flattered." Zabuza said with mockery.

"Protect Tazuna, I'll handle Zabuza." Kakashi said he went to clash with the shirtless man who wielded his sword with ease.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **There you go chapter 4. The battle begins, things will happen, stay tuned to find out what happens next time on R and R.**

 **The serpent ascends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Redemption and Retribution.**

 **New chapter for you peeps I've been going through past chapters of the fic and I'll have to fix a few things.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this series...that's it.**

 **Chapter 5: Trump card: Runs in the blood.**

* * *

The three teens and bridge builder had difficulty keeping up with the battle due to the thick fog. Naruto could sense them but it wasn't as clear as he would have wanted.

'This fog is annoying, I can barely see my feet.' Naruto thought as he glanced at Sasuke who wasn't faring any better.

"Hey Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto asked his friend who was shivering from fear, she snapped out of her fear fueled daze and turned to Naruto.

"Y-Yeah." She replied steeling her nerves.

"How 'bout you Sakura?" No response, he turned to the green eyed girl who was shaking like a leaf during autumn she seemed to be on the verge of breaking down.

He placed a hand on her shoulder bringing out a gasp from her, she looked up into Naruto's lone blue eye. At the sight of her crush, her shaking seemed to drop.

"N-Naruto-kun." He smiled at her slightly boosting her confidence.

"Sakura I need you to be steady right now, we are all scared but we have a mission…and I can't believe that I'm saying this…but if you don't die, I'll give you a kiss." Naruto said and silence fell upon the area as even Kakashi and Zabuza stopped fighting to stare at the blond Uchiha with wide eyes.

"Really?" Skakura asked with hopeful eyes and Naruto nodded.

"Right, I'll carry on with the mission." Sakura said regaining her determination as she held a pair of kunai in front of her.

Naruto stepped back to join Sasuke as the two Jonin went back to their battle.

"Smooth move Jazz." Sasuke commented with a scowl and Naruto shrugged his shoulders unaware of the raven haired girls ill intentions.

"I had to do something." Naruto said before he pushed Sasuke out of the way avoiding a horizontal slash from Zabuza's massive sword.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out in concern as she saw her friend get cleaved in half, however she sighed in relief as it turned out to be a shadow clone.

"Not bad…for a kid." Zabuza commented before he was reengaged by Kakashi who looked over his shoulder and stared at Sasuke who seemed a bit shaken.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life." Kakashi said with an eye smile before facing Zabuza.

Naruto appeared next to Sasuke with his tanto drawn out, he jumped over the raven haired kunoichi and performed a downward slashing, eliminating Zabuza's water clone that was sneaking on them. The clone returned to it's liquid state dropping to the floor.

"Sasuke, to your left." Naruto said and Sasuke quickly swerved and pulled out two kunai and launched them to her left killing the clone that was about to strike at.

"There is someone a few hundred feet from here observing the battle." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as she activated her own Sharingan, trying to see if she had any luck spotting the docile character, but her Sharingan could barely see through the thick mist.

"Can't see them." Sasuke said deactivating her eyes.

"Well Sasuke, it's time to use our training Sasuke." Naruto said as he put his hands in the ram seal and concentrated on his chakra.

"Sakura, Tazuna shield yourselves." Sasuke said to the two and they did such.

Naruto broke the seal and clamped his hands together releasing a powerful gust of wind that blew away all the mist that was covering the area and pushing them a little.

"You broke through my mist, you're starting to interest me." Zabuza said with a smirk as he stood next to Kakashi who was trapped in a sphere of water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry about me, just leave with Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted before he got a mouthful of water.

"Hahaha! Run all you want." Zabuza said with a cackle as he created four water clones that all had smirks on their bandaged faces.

"No can do sensei, even if we were to run he'd catch up to us in no time. Besides what was it you said, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto said with a smirk as both he and Sasuke activated their Sharingan.

"Sasuke." Naruto turned to his friend as he held his tanto in a reverse grip, Sasuke nodded as she pulled out two kunai.

"It's a shame we are on different sides." Zabuza said before his clones rushed at the teens.

The first clone slashed it's sword at Naruto, who rolled to the side and was quick enough to slash at the clones legs causing it to lose it's balance and awareness long enough for Sasuke to finish it off with a kunai to the neck 'killing' it.

The next clone was not deterred as it tried to catch them off guard with a wide slash only for both to block it at the same time. it grinned as it began to push them back, it however did not notice the smirk on Naruto's face as his own clone jumped over them and stabbed the clone on the forehead. Two left.

Naruto did not notice the clone behind him which swung it's blade hard enough for it to crack a rib and bruise Naruto's shoulder with it's flat side, Naruto grunted in pain as he slammed into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out and the blond groaned as he struggled to get up, the clone wasn't done yet as it appeared in front of him and thrust it's blade forward. Naruto tried to move but the blade got him on his bruised shoulder.

"Children playing ninja, how pathetic. This isn't a world meant for children, you are still too inexperienced to handle such situations, you have just stayed home or became farmers." Zabuza said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled out as her Sharingan spun, she used her speed to catch the other clone off guard and stab it through the chest. The clone that had pinned Naruto looked over it's shoulder, Naruto took this opportunity to rip out the large blade from his arm and shove his tanto into the clones abdomen.

Sasuke ran over to Naruto who was struggling to get up, as she was about to help him up he held his hand out stopping her.

"Nah, I'm fine." Naruto said as he got to his feet and held his bleeding shoulder.

"Sasuke, lets go with tactic 3." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed a large demon wind shuriken.

'What are they up to?' Zabuza thought as he watched them with a critical gaze.

Sasuke swirled the large shuriken a few times before launching it at Zabuza who just raised a brow watching the black projectile make its way towards him.

"That won't work." He said as he leaned to the side watching the shuriken pass by him. He turned back to the teens only to realize Naruto was missing.

He felt a presence quickly appear behind him, he turned back and saw Naruto phase into existence in a crouched position.

'Shunshin?' He thought in surprised awe at the speed of his appearance. Naruto performed a leg sweep which Zabuza was able to evade.

"Nice try, but no slice." Zabuza said only to hear a whizzing sound, he looked up and saw the giant shuriken coming towards him again. He leaned to the side again, but he did not anticipate it separating and a large thick piece of the shuriken caught him on his side. He growled in pain as he retreated back releasing Kakashi from his water prison.

'Wow, the was amazing.' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto hop back to them and land next to Sasuke slightly panting.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Shisui made it seem so easy." Naruto said as he held his still bleeding shoulder. Sakura saw her chance and ran to Naruto and pulled out a medic kit and began tending to Naruto.

She felt the blonds eye on her as she cleaned his wound and began rubbing an ointment on it. She looked up into his eye as wrapped a bandaged around his arm, she noticed the small pink tinge on his cheeks and jumped in victory in her mind.

'He's blushing! He thinks I'm cute!' she squealed before Naruto cleared his throat.

"I think it's tight enough." Naruto said as she realized she had wrapped it a bit too much, she blushed in embarrassment before wrapping it again.

"Whoa, look at them go." Sasuke said with slight annoyance in her voice as she gave a quick glare at Sakura and back to the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Stop copying me!" Zabuza exclaimed after their water dragons clashed with each other, they both ran in a circle before stopping and going through the same seals, Zabuza stopped midway as he saw himself standing behind Kakashi.

'What the?' that's all the time Kakashi needed to finish his technique.

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**!" Zabuza was shocked as he was caught by the technique nearly drowning as the water carried him to the end of the forest slamming him into a tree. He was in pain as his back was covered in splinters and not to mention the injury he got from those brats was beginning to take a toll on his body.

Kakashi stood in front of him ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked and Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Yes, and your future is death." Kakashi said as he was about to plunge the kunai in Zabuza's heart only for three senbon to lodge themselves into the swordsman's neck and he slumped over dropping to the floor.

A masked ninja appeared standing over Zabuza's corpse, on his mask was the Kiri insignia.

"Thank you for weakening him for me." The masked ninja spoke as he addressed Kakashi.

"You're a Kiri hunter nin, I assume you're here for Zabuza."

"Yes, our village has been hunting him down for several years now and thanks to you we are finally able to keep our village's secrets safe." He said throwing Zabuza's body over his shoulder before vanishing in a swirl of mist.

"Good job team." Kakashi said covering his Sharingan before he fell over unconscious from Chakra exhaustion.

"Sensei!" Sakura called out in concern as she watched Naruto throw the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"He's fine, he just needs some rest." Naruto said as he walked over towards a shaken Tazuna who had just witnessed a battle between ninja.

"Tazuna, how far is your house from here?" Naruto asked and Tazuna shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"It's not far from here, we should be there soon." Tazuna replied.

"You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting." Sakura said in concern as she tugged on Naruto's sleeve. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said with a grin, as they continued their journey to Tazuna's home.

* * *

 **End of chapter 5.**

 **There you have it chapter 5, Naruto will pretty soon take up Shisui's moniker probably in Shippuden. If you're wondering about Kurama don't worry but him, he'll make his appearance pretty soon.**

 **R & R**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Redemption and Retribution.**

 **Here's the next chapter and so sorry for the super super super...super...long delay. I lost half of my work due to my laptop just giving up on me and I spent the past months going through and rewriting everything. Sorry again, and sorry that isn't an action chapter...just a little chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Bathroom**.

Naruto stood perched on the roof of Tazuna's house as he scouted the area just in case there was someone else that might try and attack them. So far he could not sense anyone except for the wildlife, he sighed as he his eyes morphed into the Sharingan maybe it would pick up something. After surveying the area for an hour he found nothing.

'So Zabuza and his lackey are the only one's Gato hired.' He thought as he created four clones and made them each stand scan a different area around the house.

He heard the sound of someone tapping on the window of the spare room they were given, he had used the same window to get on the roof top. He saw Sasuke tapping on the glass grabbing his attention.

He entered the room and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Kakashi is awake." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, Sasuke looked at his bandaged arm and slowly traced her finger on it, Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised brow.

"Has it healed?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not yet, by the end of the day it should be fully healed." He said as they both left the room and to where Kakashi was located.

Indeed Naruto did find Kakashi awake, reading his orange perverted book. As soon as the two Uchiha stood in front of him, he put his book down and turned to them.

"First I'd like to say good job team." Kakashi said with an eye smile before getting serious.

"Now, I suspect that Zabuza is still alive and we aren't out of the woods yet." Kakashi said shocking Sakura and Tazuna.

"What!?" Tazuna asked shooting up from his seat.

"A hunter nin, has to get rid of the body in the immediate area…but the Hunter nin we encountered insisted on taking the body…and he used senbon which aren't a lethal weapon unless if you use them well. We should be on our toes…but he will be out for quite some time, maybe until the end of the month." Kakashi said and they nodded.

"In the mean time, we will be training and protecting Tazuna as he finishes his bridge, and we will also protect his family."

"Naruto report." Kakashi said and Naruto raised a brow as he reached out to his clones an the area, nothing so far.

"We're safe so far, nothing has entered my alert barrier." He said and Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, for today we will recover, so go around get to know each other and your surroundings." Kakashi said before going back to his book.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto who shrugged his shoulders before standing up.

"I'm just going scour the area." He replied walking out of the room and heading towards the door.

"I'll join you." Sasuke called out as she ran after her fellow clansman.

The two walked out the house and began walking through the dense forest surrounding the house.

"It's rather chilly here." Naruto commented feeling awkward due to the silence.

"Since when do you care about the weather?" Sasuke asked the boy curiously.

"…err, since it made my hair all frizzy." Naruto replied.

"And since when do you care about your hair?" She asked the blond who mock scowled at her.

"Since I began wearing this beanie." He said gesturing to his hat.

"Oh so that's the reason." She replied with a sly smirk.

"Yes…what did you think I wore it for?" Naruto asked and Sasuke giggled.

"I thought you had a bald top." She replied taking off leaving Naruto to digest what Sasuke had said.

'She thought I was bald…'

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he took off after the raven haired teen.

* * *

Heavy rain pattered against the glass window, Sakura gazed out through the glass awaiting for her teammates to return. They had left hours ago and hadn't returned, she was afraid they might get sick if they stay out in the rain for too long. She heard laughing and the door swung open revealing the two Uchihas soaking wet from the rain, Naruto had discarded his shirt and held it high as a makeshift umbrella.

As she examined them closer she saw they were splattered with mud and had a few cuts and scratches with Naruto having a few leaves sticking from his beanie.

"Where have you two been, we've been worried sick about you!?" Sakura exclaimed in both outrage and concern, the two Uchiha just laughed.

"Sorry…it's kind of my fault, you see what happened." Naruto stopped as he saw Kakashi waving at them with his orange book still in hand.

"You know what I'd rather not, with the pervert here." He said and Kakashi just smiled at them.

"Just don't do it again." Sakura said staring up at Naruto with starry eyes. Naruto backed up as he stared at Sasuke who shrugged her shoulders.

"Errr, sure." He replied and for some reason Sakura squealed. This of course grabbed everyone's attention, everyone had their eyes and well eye on her. Her face heated up from the embarrassment and she shuffled away from the Uchiha's.

"Well, we're going to take a shower." Naruto alerted their sensei who smiled at them once again.

"Alright have fun you two." He said waving at them, Naruto felt his eye twitch as Sasuke dragged him up the stairs.

"Not that kind of shower! You perv!" he exclaimed as Kakashi left his field of vision, "And why are you dragging me?" he asked and she just ignored him.

"I'll bath first." She said beating him to punch, he frowned but let her enjoy her victory.

"Fine, just be quick about it." He said and her response was the trademark Uchiha, "Hn".

Naruto made it to the room he was sharing with Kakashi and sighed as he sat on his futon. He examined the scratches he received from his game of hide-and-seek with Sasuke. Most of them were already healed, while the rest were in process of being healed.

He fell back and didn't realize that he was drifting off to a slumber.

 **=-=-Mindscape=-=**

Naruto's eye snapped open as he found himself staring at the large demonic beast feared by many throughout the Elemental nations. The great Kyūbi no Yōko.

"You can stop narrating yourself every time I pop up." Naruto said with an annoyed expression, the giant fox loomed over the teen before it let out a low growl.

" **I don't see anyone doing it for me.** " The chakra construct countered as it rested it's head on it's paws.

"So did you call me here to show me your oh so 'great' skills as a narrator?" Naruto asked and the fox ignored him.

" **When are you going to…you know…mark her?** " the fox asked, and Naruto furrowed his brows as he tilted his head to the side.

"Mark her?" he asked and the fox's eyes widened, it would have taken a step back if it weren't resting on it's palms.

" **You don't know what marking is? Sit boy as I shall teach you about the birds…and the bees.** " The Kyubi said as it stared at Naruto making sure he was listening.

"The birds and the bees? I remember Shisui-Nii mentioned something like that once." The blond muttered under his breath as he tried to recall what Shisui had said.

" **There's a certain time in life when a boy of your age experiences a weird phase. It starts with curiosity, which soon becomes peeking, which then leads to touching yourself and eventually to peeking while touching yourself. This is simply your body's way of telling you that you need simply…Fuck. You need to take that other Uchiha and bend her over, and let your dominance show-"**

"I think I've heard enough! I know what the birds and the bees are…I just thought it would be comical to hear the Great Kyubi trying to educate a teen about sex…but fuck, you put a terrible image in my mind." Naruto said as he shook his head.

" **Come on, she's obviously attracted to you! And you are attracted to her! just fuck already!** " The fox exclaimed nearly uprooting Naruto from his spot.

The blond blinked as he cleaned out his ears.

"First of all…Ouch! And second I'm curious where a being such as yourself learned the word and the meaning of 'Fuck', and why are you so into to teens having sex? I understand you get bored but your interest in us is really creeping me out." Naruto said and he was certain Kyubi just wanted to eat him.

" **I don't have anything to do in here but see what you see and hear what you hear. I get really bored, and the only entertainment I have is you and your girlfriend. And for your information living for a thousand years, you do tend to learn a thing or two.** "

"Well aren't you a sassy fox." Naruto mocked and Kyubi growled.

" **I would have thrown you halfway across the room, but it seems your girlfriend is touching you…touch her back…then fuck like two rabbits.** " The fox said with a grin but before Naruto could retort he was blasted away from his mindscape.

 **=-=-=Back to reality-=-=-**

Naruto woke to the sight of Sasuke who had a look of annoyance. Naruto could still pick the scent of her bar soap, he grinned at her only to receive a stomp to the chest.

"Oof!"

"I had a tear in my shorts and you didn't tell me!"

"That I did not know…but I'm sure it was a small tear." He said and she did not look satisfied with his answer. He tried to hide himself from her dangerous gaze but found no salvation.

"It was big enough for Kakashi to see it! I swear if that pervert got a peek at my skin…I'll take that other eye." She said before storming off.

"Sorry!" he called out as she left, he sighed as he scratched his head.

'Man, she can be pretty weird at times.' He thought while scrunching up his face in confusion.

" **She probably wants to fuck.** " Kyubi chipped in only to be cut out by Naruto.

'Don't need your perverted opinion.' He said as he stood up and grabbed his stuff heading to the bathroom.

Naruto let out relaxed sigh as he let the hot water engulf his tense body. He just felt at peace and didn't want the peace to end…well too bad for him Kami did not feel like granting him that peace. The door opened and closed, as he stood up and turned to face the intruder, behold Sakura in nothing but a towel.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, Sakura was not sure if her face was heating up due to the steam in the room or because of seeing her crush fully naked. Her eyes started from his chest going down to his unmentionables.

" **Now's you opportunity, CHA!** " her inner-self roared from inside.

'Opportunity for what?' she asked the figment of her imagination.

" **It's time for you to fuck him! You'll never get an opportunity like this…ever!** " Her face become several shades of red.

'I can't do that, plus we're still you…and I don't want to face Sasuke's wrath.' She said and her Inner Sakura snorted.

" **It's her loss, now flash him and let love take it's course…Cha!** " Sakura tried to steady her breath as she grabbed her towel and with one swift movement she tore it off showing her nude body to Naruto who just felt himself freeze.

Naruto did the one thing that came to mind, he screamed. He let out the most feminine shriek he has ever produced in his entire life.

"Sasuke help me!" he panicked as he covered himself with the suspended shower curtain.

"Please just this once." Sakura said barely audible enough for Naruto to hear her.

"Not like this. Sasuke!"

They both heard rushing footsteps from outside the room and soon the door busted open revealing Sasuke with her Sharingan active.

"Where's Zabuza?" she asked looking around cautiously, only to stop as she examined the scene in front of her.

A naked Naruto + an equally naked Sakura + intense blushing from the two = Steamy session. Sasuke felt her own cheeks heat up at the thought before she shook her head.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked with a scowl.

"She walked in while I was bathing and flashed me." He said pointing an accusing finger at the pink haired girl. Sasuke turned to Sakura who looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Did she now…I think you and I need a little chat." Sasuke said as she wrapped up Sakura in her discarded towel and pushed her out the room.

"And you, lock the door next time." she said before slamming the door shut. Naruto stood there for a moment as the scene replayed in his mind, he hadn't realized that his Sharingan activated as soon as he stood up now he has the entire scene on playback.

'Thanks for being useless.' Naruto directed to his foxy tenant who just let out a cackle.

" **Well now at least I have something to entertain me for a while…oh the look on your faces.** " The fox chuckled and Naruto just rolled his eye.

'You are one sick fox you know that.' He got no response so he decided to lock the door before going back to his long deserved bath.

* * *

 **End of chapter 6.**

 **I know a bit cliche, I'm still recovering from losing all my work...that was a lot of work I lost, all that work...I'm sad now.**

 **The serpent is sad...as it slithers away in sadness...**

 **bye.**


End file.
